


Don't Fall In Love With A Girl Named Katja (By Fall Out Boy)

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex meets a new girl at school.





	

All of the Generals had been instructed to go after the Soul Riders before they could discover their true powers in this cycle. Katja didn’t know how she felt about killing a teenager, but Sabine and Jessica clearly had no problems with it. She could go after the girl’s horse, of course, but she didn’t want to do that either. Why did they have to kill them, anyway? Why not try to have them join their cause? After all, it wasn’t like the druids were keeping a very close eye on the girls. They were all waiting for the fourth to arrive, mistakenly believing that she was needed to make the other three awaken. But the Generals knew better. The girls were going to develop powers anyway at some stage, but certain events could nudge their powers into appearing early.

Alex could feel eyes on her from across the front hall of the school. She instantly bristled, expecting it to be someone out to pick a fight, but she calmed somewhat when she saw the person watching her. It was a very pretty girl, and she looked interested in Alex. Alex grinned and walked over to her.

“Hey there,” said Alex with a lazy grin. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“That’s because I’m new,” said Katja, flashing her a smile. Oh, this was too easy. Her target, it seemed, had a weakness for pretty girls. She almost felt bad for exploiting it.

“Oh? Then maybe I could show you around,” said Alex. “If you want.”

“I would like that,” said Katja. “Thank you.”

Alex showed Katja around the school. The library first, interestingly enough, and then all of the classrooms starting with the science lab. Katja’s eyes grew wider at the sight of so many vials and chemical equipment. Her fingers twitched with the want to experiment.

“You like science, huh?” asked Alex. Katja nodded, and Alex chuckled. “I can see that.”

“What?” asked Katja. Alex gestured to Katja’s white clothing, and Katja blushed. “Ah, right, that is a little obvious. Yes, I do like science. It’s interesting.”

“Cool. Well, hopefully you have that class, then,” said Alex.

“You don’t like science?” Katja asked.

“Nah,” said Alex with a shake of her head. “I prefer stuff like metalwork and woodwork. You know, stuff with my hands.”

“That would explain the state of your hands,” said Katja, eyeing the grease-crusted blunt fingernails. Alex shoved her hands into the pockets of her baggy green cargo pants, blushing.

The next day, Alex came to school with clean hands. She’d also made an effort with the rest of her appearance- her hair was not only brushed but also braided beneath her grey knitted cap, and her clothes looked… well, cleaner than yesterday, at least. Katja wondered why, until Alex spoke to her at lunch time.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Alex asked, all in one breath.

“I would love that,” said Katja, beaming at her. Alex grinned, looking like a kid on Christmas.

Weeks passed, and Katja found herself falling in love with Alex. She couldn’t kill or hurt her now. Why had she ever thought that seducing Alex would make things any easier? She wasn’t the smooth seductress, that was Jessica.

And so one day, Katja decided to change her plan. She hummed a song that would make Alex listen to her and agree with her suggestion. When Alex’s eyes glazed over with the effect of the spell, Katja made her suggestion.

“Run away with me,” she whispered, her lips close to Alex’s ear. “Nobody here will accept you, you know that. We have to hide our relationship from everyone. But with me, you can be free to be who you want.” Alex looked at Katja, and Katja felt her heart pound with excitement and anxiety. What if this didn’t work?

“Alex, I got that book you wa- oh, you’re busy, sorry,” said Linda, beginning to duck out of the room. But then she saw Katja’s glowing blue eyes. “What’s happening?”

Alex broke out of her daze, distracted by her friend’s interruption.

“Huh? What do you-“ And then she, too, saw Katja’s eyes. Katja was terrified now. She knew how strong Alex could be, how powerful she would become as a Soul Rider. Would this be what triggered her power? Being faced with an enemy? She certainly looked angry enough. “Katja, what’s going on?” This wasn’t the sweet girl Katja knew. This was the angry, vengeful side of her that only ever surfaced when someone threatened her or someone she loved.

“I- I wanted you to-“ Speaking was a mistake, Katja knew that when Alex stepped away from her. Katja put her hand over her mouth, though it was already too late to conceal her sharp teeth. Alex had already seen them.

“You wanted me to abandon my family,” said Alex. Katja cringed under her glare. This had all been a huge mistake. Alex would never trust her again now. “How could you make me do that?!” She was yelling now, and Katja took a step away, shaking. 

“I would’ve-“

“You would’ve just left them to starve, wouldn’t you?” Alex snarled at her. There were tears in her eyes.

“No, your useless brothers would’ve just had to start pulling their weight,” Katja snapped back. “You do everything, and they do nothing.”

“Get out,” Alex said coldly. Katja fled the room, knowing that she was right. But before she left the school, she had one more thing to do.

Katja cast a spell on the principal to get into her office, and then she approached the microphone that the old woman used to make announcements.

“Attention everyone,” she said, keeping the tremble out of her voice. “My name is Katja. You probably all know me. I have been dating Alex Cloudmill for the past few weeks. She is gay. That is all.”

And with that said, Katja left. There was a modelling job that looked promising. Maybe that could distract her from the pain of her broken heart.


End file.
